Story:Starship Archer/The Front/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE A hulk of a Cardassian Galor-Class Warship comes into view, then the Archer flies over it taking hits from a Jem'Hadar bug fighter. INT-BRIDGE (Red Alert) Sparks erupt as coolant vents as Ensign Carlson is tossed to her console as Captain Taylor is thrown from her chair, and Commander Martin falls from the MSD as it erupted in a shower of sparks as Commander Martin. MARTIN: (To Taylor) Captain. Taylor walks over to Ensign Sito. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Report? Ensign Sito looks at her console. SITO: (off her console) All Dominion ships have been destroyed. Coolant is still spewing from the ceiling as lights are flickering. MARTIN: We must of hurt them badly. Ensign Carlson reports the damage to the Engines. CARLSON (Pilot): Not as bad as they hurt us all engines are off-line? Then Lieutenant Mason reports. MASON: (off her console) Captain Shields are down as are all weapons array. Martin looks over at Taylor. MARTIN: (To Taylor) We better hope they don't come back we're sitting ducks! TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor to Engineering, (beat) Commander Williams what's the status of the warp engines? CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Alarms are blaring as sparks rain down. WILLIAMS: (To Com) We're in bad shape Captain. We had to shut down the warp engines to avoid a breach. The impulse engines are gone too. I think I can give you thrusters but I've got a lot of casualties down here I've got to tend to first. TAYLOR (OC): Keep me posted Taylor out. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) SITO: (off her console) There's a breach on deck fourteen, (beat) force fields are in place and holding repair teams are responding. Taylor paces about. MARTIN: (To Taylor) We've had casualties on all decks, no fatalities so far. Carlson walks up to her. CARLSON (Pilot): (To Taylor) Captain request permission to give Williams a hand in Engineering, (beat) maybe I can help get propulsion up and running. Taylor motions. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Go. Carlson leaves. MASON: (off his console) Captain my readings indicate the navigational deflector has sustained massive damage. It will be necessary to repair it before we can achieve more than thruster power. TAYLOR: (to Mason) Get someone on it, (beat) Sito I want a complete analysis of all the damage we've sustained. SITO: Aye, Captain. Taylor leaves for her ready room. CUT TO: INT-SICKBAY The wounded crewmen are being treated by the nurses, as Carlson is at the surgical bay trying to save an officer. CARLSON (CMO): Apply pressure to his wound, (beat) I'll need five ccs of inpedrazine. The monitors rapidly beep and then flatline. Nurse: (to Dr. Carlson) He's not responding doctor. He puts the medical tricorder down. CARLSON (CMO): Cortical Stimulator NOW! She hands him the device. NURSE: No effect he's gone. Carlson puts the device down. CARLSON (CMO): Damn it. EXT-SPACE Archer is hanging in space. INT-READY ROOM Camera shows Taylor with her arms folded looking out the window at the stars, when the doors chimed. TAYLOR: Come. Doors open Doctor Carlson walks into her ready room. CARLSON (CMO): (To Taylor) We lost Ensign Peterson I did everything I could to save him, (beat) but his injuries were to severe. Taylor goes to her desk. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) I know you did everything you could to save him. CARLSON (CMO): (Disappointed) It wasn't enough. Taylor sat in her chair behind her desk. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Doctor this is war and we'll have wounded to treat and lose but we'll show the Dominion what happens when they mess with us, (beat) I'll ask Commander Martin to schedule a funeral. Steven thinks. CARLSON (CMO): Aye, Captain. Steven leaves ready room. (End of Teaser, fade out, Starting Credits)